


Don't Tell Martha

by unholyguacamole



Category: Presidents - Fandom, US Government
Genre: Affairs, F/M, M/M, Powdered wig kink, Revolutionary War, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholyguacamole/pseuds/unholyguacamole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Jefferson and George Washington have a long lasting affair behind Martha's back. In the midst of the Revolutionary War, will their loneliness cause the secret to get out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Martha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoshingtonWashua (themomentofdavyprentiss)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themomentofdavyprentiss/gifts).



> this first bit is short, longer chapters will be posted as the story continues

George sighed as Thomas Jefferson, his secret lover since the beginning of the Revolutionary war, winked at him from afar.

He couldn't help but still feel Thomas's lips on the new tattoo he had gotten just for him. It said "twink," and it was in a beautiful script right on the curve of his somewhat-wrinkly buttocks. Martha could never know. That's why they could only participate in their fling when they were at war. Tents weren't very private things, but nobody came snooping. Also, the other soldiers were quite tired after a long day of shooting people in the fucking heads. It made their job a little easier. Nobody could hear his moans if they were too busy snoring away with ten other men in their sleep. It was lucky that Thomas and George had their own private tents. George preferred Thomas's tent; his tent had a picture of Martha staring at him, watching, no matter what.

Curse that picture. Martha was a lovely woman, he could not say differently. She just couldn't provide the spice that his life needed. Thomas was the only man who could do that.

George was shaken out of his daydreaming by the sound of boots walking his way. He looked up, and a gasp escaped his thin, crusty lips. Thomas, as beautiful as ever, was walking towards him. His powdered wig shone in the sun, and the extra powder left a shimmering trail in his wake.

As Thomas approached, George felt his stomach turn and butterflies flutter around in his pelvis. His hand shook, and he raised it to wipe the beading sweat of arousal from his brow. Thomas stopped in front of him, and shot him a knowing smirk before he turned to the other soldiers in George's presence.

"Good morning, Soldiers. As you know today is a very important day. Today we honor our general, George Washington, for his service and leadership for this nation." Thomas put his hand on George's back, right between his shoulder-blades. George froze at his touch, goosebumps rising on his skin at the feeling of his lover's hand. He couldn't do this here, not where they all could see.

Thomas kept speaking, but all George could focus on was his hand, which slowly slipped lower and lower until it reached the slope of his ass. At that point George could barely breathe. He wanted Thomas alone, and he would get it.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading updates will come soon


End file.
